She Will Be Loved
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: [AU]Anna had everything. Money, A fiancee, Not to mention a powerful slap. But when on a boat trip, she starts to think about everything in her life. Will she settle for money or will she follow her heart[AnnaXHao[Complete]
1. Beauty Queen Of Only 18

**_She will be loved._**

**Chapter 1: Beauty Queen of Only 18.......**

**By: _ChibiQueenAnnaAsakura_  
  
Dedication: For my dear friend Kinyah-Chan. Who has the most beautiful peronality that has ever exsited.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own no sue.......**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
_**Beauty Queen of only 18,  
  
She had some trouble with herself.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Soon to be Anna Asakura, sat borad on her family's boat. Actully is was more of a yoat than a boat, but you get the picture. The beutiful turquice water glicened in the beating sun. Anyother person would have thought it was a perfect veiw to go along with a perfect day in a perfect life. But Anna didn't seem to see it that way.  
  
She glanced over at her goofy fiancee, Yoh. He was smileing like useual. she rolled her eyes 'Nothing new there..' He was currently fighting to get a worm on his fishing rod, and by the looks of it the worm was winning. Anna sighed and looked at his older brother, Hao, who was sitting next to him and already fishing. Hao rolled his eyes at his younger brother as well. "Yoh it would be easier if you actully put a hook on the rod." Yoh smield sheepishly "Oh yeah... your probley right."  
  
Anna shoke her head in pitty. Yep that's Yoh, for you the guy can't even remember to put the toliet seat down.' Anna knew her fiancee wasn't the brightest person, but what could you do?  
  
Already tireing of sitting in the sun doing nothing, Anna took her obe off and jumped into the ocean around her. The crystal clear water was refreshig on her skin. She went underwater. once there she opened her eyes and saya school of small angel fish swimming by. A very small smile passed her lips. Anna came back up to breathe. The sun glared in her eyes. A shaddowed figure offered her their hand. Since the sun was in her face she couldn't tell who it was she automadically assumed it was Yoh, and Took their hand.  
  
OoOoOo  
  
'My brother is an dolt' Hao thought as he watched yoh atemt to bait a hook. "Common Yoh it's not brain surgey" He teased Yoh smiled like he always did and contiued to tincker with the hook. Hao layed back onto the yoats deck. 'Why am I even here?' he asked himself. he looked to the other side of the boat, and instantly knew why.  
  
Anna. Thats why. okay okay so she was his brothers fiancee, but it's not like they were in love. Both of them had come from rich familes who set them together so they could have rich little babies and carry on the cycle.knowing his parents they would have married them off to one of the Tao's if homosexualtity was more excepted. Hao sighed 'As I'd stay there for long.....' Hao long ago given up being Heir to to the Asakura Fortune...  
  
"Ummmm can you stop stareing at me?" Hao shoke out of his thoughts to find he was stareing at Anna who was in her black and pink batheing suit. "Oh I'm terriblely sorry..." Hao rolled his eyes then quickly looked away to avoid the rare blush that was on his cheeks. 'That was a close one.....'  
  
Whille Yoh finaly gotten his hook baited, he took a nap, tipical Yoh. But Hao secretly watched Anna. She was beautful there was no doubt in that. Anna was also free with what she wanted. If she wanted a coke and you brought her a pepsi then you would be in a world of hurt. As Anna rose from the water and tilted her head to the side. Hao being the wonderful gentalmen he was (Riiiiiiight) went to help her out. He held out his hand. and was extremly surprize when she took it.  
  
OoOoOo  
  
Anna knew from the moment she took the starngers hand it wasn't Yoh. Yoh wsn't A) That strong and B) wasn't that intellagnet to do somehting so simple yet so sweet.... As she was pulled up onto the boat, she looked up at the owner of the helpful hand. Hao.  
  
"What are you doing?" She spat at him her icy tone breaking the silence. Hao desided to toy with her."Nothing Anna-Chan I was merely helping you get back on the boat. but seeing your rensent that I did so, I can put you back ." Hao lifted her above his head and teaseingly held her over the side of the boat by her ankle. "I'll kill you If I Fall Asakura!!!" she yelled. Hao chuckled to himself. His's smile, If possible,gotten even bigger. This was the spot lite of his day, messing with his bothers bride to be. Sad isn't it? He knew he would never drop her, but it was endlessly fun to see Anna try to convince herself of this fact.  
  
"Oh will you?" He let on hand slip, so that she was tetering of the edge. "Stop It!!!" she yelled again. If she hadn't been worrid about bing thrown into the water He would have been one dead person. "Let's see I'll pulle you back if you call me by my name from on." This was extremly intertaining to watch. "No I don't have to make a deal with you!!! Now put me down!!" Anna screamed it was easy to see she would have killed him, if given the chance. "Tsk tsk tsk, Anna-Chan will you ever learn, I listen to no one." with that he let a few finger slide.  
  
Anna hated to admit it but she knew she wsn't going to win this one, so either she drop twenny feet into the water, or she give in. damn. Whille she contaplated what to do she felt Hao losen his grip on her ankle. "Urgh fine fine fine!!! hao put me back on that danm boat now!!!" she practicly screamed. Hao smirked. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" As soon as he sat her down on the deck she went to strike him. But Luckly for Hao he had grow used to her slaps and was able to prevent it. he cought her hand in mid slap.  
  
For once Anna was speechless. Of course no one had ever stoped her slap before this was a first. and she didn't like it. "How...How did you?" Hao smiled "See ever since thrid grade when you gave me my first legandary left, I have been trying to figure out how to stop another one. but I thibk I've finly got it straight." Anna gulped.This was not good. If Hao had figured out how to stop her Slao then he would get brave and atempt other things.....  
  
Anna was like a deer in headlight for a moment. she knew what was about to happen but she diddn't do anything to stop it. She saw Hao was inching closer and still ahd her hand. but she didn't resist. She could tell this was going to start something horrible, but she did nothing. both inched closer until they wer only a few centmeters away from eachother. Hao wiped away some staay peices for her golden blond hair. It was only a matter of secands.... 3....2....1... "Whatcha doing guys?"  
  
She shot her head up to her the voice was and in the process knocked head with the elder Askaura brother. "owwwwwww!!!" he whinned Anna glared at him. Yoh just stood there looking clueless. Anna looked at the ground not sure what to tell him. "I tried to steal Anna's soda and she gave me one hell of a slap." Hao lied. Anna quirked an eyebrow. 'What in the- is he coverig up for me?' This seemed to satifiy Yoh "oh, thats gotta hurt left get some ice on that Aniki, Ann hits really hard. Remember the incedent in thrid grade?' Yoh lead his brother into the baot to get ice for his "Slap" but was really for his head.  
  
Anna stood alone on the boat, trying to put together what had happened. 'I almost kissed Hao....Oh boy I KNOW nothing good can come out of this.....' 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
**_He was always there to help her,  
  
But she always belonded to someone else....._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/N: Hmmmmmm this is going to be cool This os going to be a long term song fic thingy. I'm really Happy that I'm writeing a HaoAnna story!! yays!!! I love this pairing sooooooooo much. plus I'm realy tired on YohAnna ones! urgh anyway this si for my newest friend Kinyah!! I hope you like it!!!  
  
----**_Anna_ **

P.S.  
Most of you have read my story chibi time travel, right? Well I'm going to to take a break from chibi-fic writeing for awhille. I need some space from a long ploty story!so urm yea!!


	2. I Drove For Miles And Miles

She Will Be Loved  
  
Chapter 2: I drove for miles and miles......  
  
A/N: OMG I am sooooooooooo tired of YohXAnna!!!! I can't seem to find a good HaoXAnna around here? oh well please take them time to reveiw for me!!! It makes me happpy and I type when I'm happy! Also if you know of a good HaoXAnna story please tell me!!!  
  
---Anna  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
I drove for miles and miles,  
And wound up at your door.....  
  
OoOoOoOoOoo  
  
Anna kept quiet during the rest of the ride. She had so many thoughts flooding her head that she need to sort them out. Some of which were: 'What in the world was I thinking?1?!?!' And 'Why!!' 'Well I know what I was thinking, nothing!!' She mentally yelled at herself. 'You have a fiancee, Anna. You have a life!!! You can't throw it away!!!' but none of these seemed to answer the question of why.  
  
Anna tried to set it out of her head. She looked up at the purple sky, it was a beatiful sight. Her body stiffened up when she felt someone embrace her from behind. She sighed. This wsa so fimular to her. She knew it was Yoh, It always was. 'But.... maybe it's not Yoh' She slightly shoke her head. And tuned in his arms Yup it wa Yoh. He smiled at her, just like always. "That was a nice trip wasn't it?" He asked her not letting go of Anna "Uh Huh..." she automaticly answered. 'what do you mean uh huh?' her mind telled at her, loudly might I add. 'You almost got thrown of a boat and you almosta bout to kiss Hao, those are to almosts that should have never even became a maybe!!!' She had to admit this was true....but It wasn't that bad....  
  
When the boat was finally docked, it was already early dusk. the sun had just set, and the sky was a beautiful shade of purple. Hao sighed this was his favorite time of day. the moon was visable, and the stars were just coeming out. it was breathe takeing. He sat down on a grass spot of land and stared at the magestic night sky. Although it was not the sky that was on his mind. 'I was that close!! Stuipd Yoh, he just had to wake up during my only time of happiness' Hao could swear that one half of his brain rolled there eyes at him 'Well duuuh. Anna is Yoh's fiancee, ding bat.' He sighed 'Like that matters... she doesn't love him.... I know it.' "urgh" Hao sat up this was too tireing to think about, for now at least. He tore his eyes away from the sky to see his brother embraceing Anna. He sighed again. Yoh was so luck to have one as perfect as Anna. He knew that anything he did would never give him her heart. It alwas belonged to Yoh. Danmitt  
  
Yoh held Anna colse to him. He was smileing like always, and to much of his surprize, she slightly smiled back as well. 'Wow something must of made her happy' yoh thought. He neatly jumped when she rested her head on his shoulder. 'scratch that she must of won the lottoery! She's never this affectionate'  
  
Anna sighed "umm Hao...' she whispered before she realized what she was doing. Yoh had a confused look on his face. It then dawned to her what she had actully said "Ha-How was fishing?" she covered up, hopeing did so in time. Yoh smiled again I cought a fish and held up one the size of your middle finger. anna quirked an Eyebrow. "oh yes that wonderful we'll feast off that." she rolled her eyes gettng out of his grip. 'That was close......'  
  
OoO  
  
"I'm Hooooome!!!" Anna yelled as she ebtered her house. She rolled her eyes Tamao was in the kitchen cook like always, and Mari was watching T.v. upsidedown. Nothing new there either. "Hello Anna."Tamao said sweetly. "Whatever" Anna replied and said down on the sofa next the the upside down mari. 'I really don't understand her.' Anna thought 'She could just order food from somewhere but she makes it herself...' Anna sighed. Tamao moved in with Anna and mari a half a year ago. And was obsenly sencible, she did everything herself, it was sicking. Her turned to the girl who was upside down. That was Mari, her cousin. Why she lived here not even Anna Knew. "Mari Is Board" Anna stole the remote from her "Your always board, Get a life" Mari stuck her tounge out at her younger cousin, Tamao had just came in the living room now. "WEll Anna is in a bad mood.... Whats wrong Did Anna's boat trip not got well?" she teased. "Boat trip?" It seems Tamao didn't know what was going on . "Hey how'd you know about That!!!" Anna did not tell them about her trip.  
  
Mari smirked "Anna is Mari's cousin Mari must know what happens to mari's dear litle cousin..." "Mari thats why you wanted that spy equiment!!" Tamao added.'Mari must leave Mari must burn...' Anna thought "Any way, Anna had a little trouble on the boat didn't you Anna?" Tamao sat down on the other side of Anna now interested in what was going on. "what hapened Tell us!!?!?!?" Anna was about to blow her top off... "Mari, I'll kill you if you-" "SHE KISSED HAO!!!!" Mari sang before Anna could finash. Tamao Gaspd "OMG You did??? How could you Anna? Your Yoh's Fiancee!!!" The pinked haired gril squilled Sure enough Anna had already tackled Mari down to the ground, and they where rolling around fighting. Luckly Mari was taller so she had Anna pinned to the ground.  
  
Anna spit the carpet out of her mouth. "Umph I DIDN"T KISS HIM!!" Anna yelled. Mari laughed "Anna might as well!! the only reason Anna stoped was because Yoh walked in!!!" "Anna how could you?!?!?!" Tamao cried. Everyone knew she had a crush on Yoh. "It wasn't like that!!!" Anna yelled again. "Yes it was!! Mari has it on tape!!" Mari pressed the play buttan on the VCR and a video of what happened that day came on. Tamao started at the T.v. . even Anna stopped struggleing long enough to watch.

"Ha Mari told Anna!!" Anna took this Time to push mari off of her. "oaky Okay I almost kissed him. So what!!! It ment nothing!!" Mari Rolled her eyes "Mari would hope so......" "Urgh I"m going to be in my room. If you want se then get over it!" Anna stomped of to her room  
  
'It ment nothing...Right.....?'  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
I've Had you so many times,  
  
But soemhow I want more.....  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/n: that was kinda short, but oh well I updated didn't I? thatnks for reading and please tell me what you want the pairing to be?  
---Anna


	3. I Don't Mind Spending Everyday

She will be loved... chapter 3

A/N: I'm sooooooo happy! there are a lot more Hana stories coming out! yay! Please keep writing them!  
--Anna

_-O-_

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on you corner in the pooring rain _

O-

The next day (after the last chapter)

Anna put the cordless phone down on her nightstand and sighed. She did not like this, not one bit. Yoh was planning something there is no way he would have got up and 8:00 a.m. just to say hi. This Yoh where talking about here. Said boy had called and told her to go to the mall for the day. no reason just go to the mall then meet him for dinner around 7:00. Both of which where weird because Yoh never planned anything in his life, seriously the boy couldn't set his our alarm clock and Anna never went to the mall. But she would Go just to see what he was planning...

She yawned and stood up to stretch. Afterward She grabbed her typical black dress and scarf and put them on. When she went down stairs The usual occupants were at the normal places. Tamao was in the kitchen making breakfast, Anna had to admit it smelled good. Mari was planing Mario Party with Matti, who had also moved in when? Even Anna didn't know.

"Hey you stole my star! we're on a team remember?" The orange hair girl yelled Mari smiled which was never a good sign "Get over it" Anna rolled her eyes at everyone, it was here way of saying good morning.

"Good morning Anna-San did you have a good nights sleep?" Tamao asked cheerfully. "Yea" Was Anna's reply as she sat down to have some a Tamao's famous mixed berry pancakes. Even Mari and Matti stopped there mini game to eat.

"Dear little cousin..." and put her fork down. when Mari called her "little cousin" that was never a good sigh. and quirked an eyebrow "Yes..."

"When is Anna planning to leave for that mall? Mari needs some new things there..."

"How did you know I was going to the mall?" Anna yelled. Anna could now pretty much and privacy while Mari still had all her spy gear.

"Mari is just wondering... Mari needs to know where Little Anna is..." Anna was about to stab Mari with a fork but thankfully Tamao stepped in

"Anna-San calm down I think She tapped the phone lines here." Oh yes that was a comforting thought. Every time she picks up the phone someone will know what she's doing just bloody wonderful.

"I've gotta get a cell phone" Anna grumbled as she left the house for the mall. Not even Tamao pancakes where worth this...

O-

The mall was as busy as always. with Halloween a few days away everyone wanted to start Christmas shopping thus the mall was crowed as ever. perfect. Anna loved it when the mall was crowded. Mostly because no one notices if a small blond girl trips people or lead them down the elevator...

But Since she stormed out before she could even eat half of her pancakes, she needed to get something to eat. and every mall goer knows where to get food: the food court.

"Welcome smoothies Utopia... blah blah blah how may I help you." Anna quirked an eyebrow she knew that voice but when the casher turned around Anna went into a fit of hysterical laugher.

The cashers eyes widened and shoved Anna into the back of the shop. "Anna what are you doing here?" he asked Anna stopped laughing slightly

"What in the world are you doing working in the mall Hao?" just the sentence alone made her burst out into laughing again. Hao rolled his eyes 'figures the one time I don't want to see her and she pops up... just my luck too'

"Anna be quiet your gonna get me fired!" he asked her in desperation a rare site for Hao Asakura. But Anna couldn't stop laughing. Hey you would be laughing too if you saw him in his uniform which consisted of a pink apron and a hat with a fake smoothie on top. XD

But it couldn't be stopped. this was easily the funniest thing Anna had ever saw. Hao heard the door opening. He panicked slightly. 'I have to shut her up or I'll get fired again! shit...' He did the only thing he could think of... he kissed her.

It wasn't exactly the way he wanted in to be but...whatever. Her lips where soft and sweet like the pinkest Sakura blossoms that bloom in spring. and she kissed him back which made him the happiest person in the world. He had to be dreaming but for once he wasn't.

Anna Remembered laughing uncontrollably. She had never laughed that hard in her life. then ...

Then she felt Hao's lips touch hers softly. At first She didn't compute what happened. her mind kinda went off line. But she soon kissed him back. In Anna's head she was fighting with herself. Half of her hated her for doing this. But the other part Want this more in more than anything else in the world. it looks like that side won. And for on time in her life she was truly happy.

But things where never easy for Anna nor Hao. something was about to happen to shatter the little bit of hope in their lives but love and survive anything ...

Can't it?

_-O-_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while... _

O-

A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't write in a while. I"m kinda having a hard time balancing school and typing again n.nU so please bear with me a bit longer.  
---Anna


	4. I Wanna Make You Feel Beautiful

She will be loved chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone for the lack of updating!! I know I'm so bad. But I"m currently going though a fight with my mother. See, She thinks that I'm, and I quote "Selfish with a demented thought of the world and it's inhabtanits" doesn't that sound fun, ne? thus she's try to get me to "Change my ways" and she's doing this by takeing my room and giving it to my little sister. thus I am Roomless and sleeping were ever I can. But that won't keep me from writeing!! so on with the story!!!  
  
O O O O O O O O O O  
  
And She will be loved  
  
She will be loved....  
  
O O O O O O O O O O  
  
"Four for you Glen Koko, you go Glen Koko!" came the movie screen yes they where watching Mean Girls creppy huh. I suppose you would like to know why they where watching it? Well it went something like this:  
  
"So umm what do you want to do?" Anna asked as she sat next to Hao on a bench in the mall. " I dunno what do you wanna do?" Replied Hao "I dunno what ever we do your paying so pick" "I'm treating you so you pick..." this went on until one of them seuggested something. "Wanna see a movie?" Anna sugested "Whatever"  
  
This is How the great Asakura Hao, ex-heir to the Asakura Fortune, Ended up watching, Mean Girls. Why Anna picked that movie you may have asked? Simple it's either that or the care bears movie. Wonderful choises ne?  
  
Hao watched the sceen completely horrified, As far as he was consered Freddy Cruger had nothing on these girls. I mean what kind of person pushes someone in front of a bus? Okay that wasn't so bad but The girls were animals. Of course he didn't understand it very much, he didn't really speek girl.  
  
Anna flinched, And she thought she was bad. but compared to these girls She could be called Saint Annabelle. Creepy thought huh? Truth be told she didn't really want to see this but hey this beats care bears anyday.Of course most of it was practily in a different language, I mean she didn't really speak girl.  
  
After the movie ended both were confuzed. "Anna what was the point of seeing that?" Hao asked  
  
"To waste 2 hours of our time?" Anna sugjected they looked out at each other and laughed. this was definately one of the best days of their lives.  
  
"Okay so what time do you have to leave?" Hao asked Anan glaced at her watch "Well it's 3:20 now and I gotta leave by 5:30 so I have awhille" Luckly Hao desided on what where going to do this time.  
  
OoO  
  
"Nope..no way" Anna turned to leave but Hao turned her around again. "Anna it's just a clothing store" He told the blonde "Hello this is like the girlyest store that ever exsited" She pointed to the sign that held the stores name: "Butterfly"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her "Come on told tell me your scared of a store." That hit a nerve. He knew she would never break away from a challange. "Fine!! I'll show you scared of a store ha yea right" Anna mumbled as she stomped of into the store. Hao chuckled to himself she cetainly did have a lot of mood swings. But he did love that about her....  
  
OoO  
  
"Anna let me see" he pleaded witht he girl behind the changing screen "NO!" she shouted back "Come on it's just clothing" "I'm not coming out!!!" Hao sighed this was going to take a little more than pleadng  
  
"Please woman it can't be that bad" Hao certainly did nknow how to get on her neves '3...2...1...' "I never said it was bad!!!" she stomped out of the changeing room. Hao smiled. Anna hit her head in fustration. 'God he got me to come out again!!!' "Uegh since you got me out what do you think?" she asked annoyed.  
  
She wore a shiny pink halter top made of a silk like-materal, and a lime green skirt that graced her knees of the same legth. Hao smiled "You look beautiful"  
  
A blush quickly spread on her face. "Whatever" she tried to shrug it off, but it failed as Hao took her in his arms. "U-um your aware where in a public place r-right?" she asked Hao pulled her closer "So?" Anna rolled her eyes "Baka" And she pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
OoO  
  
A few hours later Anna had said her goodbyes to Hao, and walking home insteed of useing the chuffer, Anna found her self getting ready to meet Yoih and tell him about Her and Hao, and to end the engagement, but when she went to go down stairs to say good bye to her "Roomies" (If you could call them that?. She found no other than Asakura Keiko sitting at the table sipping Tea. And Tamao serveing it to her. Mari and Matti stood in the hallway "Be careful" "She's up to something" Warned Mari and Matti. Anna nodded  
  
Anna walked into the dinning room. Keiko smiled "Anna hello!" Anna quirked an Eyebrow "I"m in serius need to talk to you consering your engagment to my...." Anna sighed perfect she could explain this all out to her and things would be fixed. But she wasn't expecting what was to come next.  
  
Matti gasped and Tamao dropped thetea cup she was holding. But no one took her words harder than Anna.  
  
"Break it off with Hao Or I'll have him killed."  
  
O O O O O O O O O O  
  
Tap on my window, knock on my door  
  
I wanna make you feel beautiful.....  
  
O O O O O O O O O O  
  
A/N: hehe nice cliffe huh? MWUHAHAHA anyway this chappie was dedicated to Winner-Loser becasue if she wasn't so persitant then this chappie wouldn't be here. so urm yea!  
Ja Ne

----Anna


	5. I Know I Tend To Get So Insecure

She will be Loved Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Well it's been a while since I last updated so I desided to work on this fic more. Plus my friend Carman is threating to kill me if I don't update soon.... Hehehe O.OU Anywho please enjoy this chapter. it FULL of twists and turns!!  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
**_I know I tend to get so insecure....._**  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Anna sat, eyes wide, mouth open, Shocked by keiko's words. Yet the ever perfect Mrs. Asakura kept her composture, as if she had just said something about the weather. Anna couldn't resonped, This was much more than a shock, The woman had just threatned to kill her own son!!  
  
Whille Anna was lost in her own thoughts, Mari and matti came to her denfence. "How can you say that!!! He's your son!!!" Burst Matti "Mari thinks that Your Crazy!!!" Keiko simply smiled at the girls " As Far as I'm consered He is no son of mine" even Tamao got upset at this. "How can you saw he's not your son you gave birth to him!!!" The girls (minus Anna) stared at Tamao, who was surprised at her out burst.  
  
Keiko began to laugh. Mari Glared daggers at her. so Anna and Mari weren't all that close but they were still family but she would never pull something like this....  
  
"Giveing birth is about the only thing I've done with him. From Day one Hao had no respect for his elders, he never followed rules , and was as rebelus as they come.-" she paused to scruch her face up. "- Then when he was older he renoced his title as Heir the Asakura fortune, that stupid fool, it brought dishounor to the entire family- he is an idiot, nothing more than a common moron-" Anna snapped out of her shock at this.  
  
She stood up and started to yell at Keiko " HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM STUPID!!!! HAO IS THE MOST HONEST PERSON I KNOW HE DOESN'T SUGER COAT THINGS AND ISN'T BLINDED BY WEALTH LIKE YOU ARE!!!!! HE LOVES ME FOR ME, NOT FOR MY FAMILIES MONEY, AND THATS WHY I LOVE HIM !!!!!!" Anna screamed. Keiko looked shocked for a moment but this soon turned into a smrik.  
  
"All the more reason for you to do as I say." She walked to the door "If you really love him then break his heart, or else. tootdles" And with that keiko walked out through the door.  
  
Tamao looked as if she was about to cry, Whille Mari and Matti shoke there heads "Crazy woman" mari muttered  
  
Anna stared at the door. She had no choose if she wanted Hao to live she would have to break his heart.... and her own as well... She began to feel light headed. "Anna!!" Tamao yelled whille the others caught her. Anna had fainted  
  
oOoOo  
  
Anna layed on her bed tears falling into the silken pillows staining them. she breathed in heavly leting more tears fall. At the moment she didn't even bother to wear her Icy-Mask.  
  
This wasn't fair the moment she got a little happiness fate took it away. just her luck.  
  
Tamao sat on the bed next to her, robbing her back as one would do to a small child, in hopes of stopping her tears. "Anna don't worry it's work out...somehow"  
  
It didn't help very much but it was nice for Anna to know someone would be there to help her out when she was down. it was nice to have friends.  
  
There was a knock at the door Tamao stood up to open it. It was Matti "Anna It's time or you to meet Yoh..." She said softly. Anna picked her self up and wiped away her tears. She nodded "I'll be ready in a few minutes." With that Anna went to change. She felt a pit of dread in her tummy. but she ignored it.  
  
Tamao and Matti watched on as Anna put on a strong face. "This is Crazy" Muttered Tamao. Matti shoke her head in sorrow. "I wish we could help her-" mari who was resently down stairs entered the room. "Anna has to do this on her own" The others looked at Mari, knowing she was right.... but they still wished they would have been able to help her.  
  
OoOoO  
  
Yoh glaced at his beautiful fiancee. The girl had hardly said a word, which was extremly odd for Anna, who was usually critising the food by now. But she had been silent almost the whole time. only saying thank you when she recived her order or to excuse her self to go the restroom.  
  
Anna, He also noted, Wouldn't look him in the eye. Or anywhere realitvly near him. Sure She would glace at him but Anna avoided it as much as possible. And frankly it's been worrying him. She wasn't acting herself. Okay so her normal self was dangerous, but it was still upsetting to see her in such a state.  
  
OoO  
  
Anna blinked, sending her back into the land of the living and out of her own dark thoughts. _'Focus Anna!_' she yelled at her self.  
  
As many times as she told her self to stay in reality, somehow she kept slipping back to Hao, and what she had to do. It took everything she had to not burst into tears everytime she thought of it.  
  
She looked at her food and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. this only Added to the list of things that where wrong with her self right now. Anna pushed the plate away.  
  
"You alright Anna?" Yoh asked, looking at her worrily.  
  
Anna looked up at him but, looked down again. _'Those eyes.... they remind me of Hao's...'_ she though in her shakey mind  
  
"I'm fine, I just ate some of Tamao's cooking before I got here. Thats all" She lied picking up her water and takeing a sip, letting the cool water refresh her vocal chords.  
  
Things went prety much the same way the entire night. but it took an unexpected turn near the end....  
  
OoO  
  
"Where is Anna!!! She should have been home by now!!!" Mari said paceing around in circles. Tamao nodded her head, Mari was right Anna should have been home by now.  
  
"I swear if she's not home in the next five minutes Mari is going to kill when she does get back" Mari countinued paceing though picking up speed, and Makeing Matti dizzy  
  
"Woman I swear if you don't stop going around in circle I'll beat you down so hard-" "oh will you?" "yeah I will!!!"  
  
Tamao watched as her two roomates fought each other. She couldn't blame them, everyones nerves where on egde. Suddenly the door opened, The girls stopped their bickering and watched as Anna came in, looking worce than before.  
  
Anna glared at all three of her roomates. She hated the way they where stareing at her, pitty, worry, scared. she wanted to puke right then and there. But Anna sat down on the sofa none the less. all three of them sat around her wanting to her the details of her night.  
  
She sighed " Yoh asked to move the wedding up to next week." Tamao gasped "What!!!! What did you say!!!" Matti asked  
  
"I said yes"  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
_**It doesn't matter anymore.........**_  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/n: man I'm good at these cliffies huh? finally things are interesting!!! and don't worry I'm sure you'll love the ending!!!! thanks for reading and please reveiw!  
Ja Ne,  
---Anna 


	6. Not always rainbows and butterflys

She will be Loved Chapter 6 

A/N: Well I'm trying to finish by christmas so I'm gonna atempt to update more!!! YAYS!!! Thus I'll get to typeing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_**

**_It's compromise that moves us along_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yoh asked to move the wedding up to next week..." Anna calmly said

The girls gasped "And what did you say!!!" Matti yelled.

Anna Sighed, and hung her head low. "I said yes"

OoOo

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!" They all yelled at the top of there lungs.which is pretty loud for a bunch of teenage girls.

"Anna I don't understand, why did you do that? we all know you don't want to marry yoh, why are you trying to move it up?" Tamao asked in a soft Voice. 'Anna this can't be good for you. with all this stress you could get very sick...' She worried

"Yeah Tamao's right Anna why is you doing this?" Matti added with concern in her voice. She thought Soap opreas where bad but they had nothing on Anna's life.

Mari's eyes where wide. She had thought it for a whille and now she was sure, Anna was crazy. Anna herself kept her head down and never said a word.

The girls sat in silence, except for what they thought was the sobb of Anna. For a long time all three girls where lost in there own thoughts on the problem and possible soultions to them. That was untill Mari had enough of thinking.

"What is Anna's problem Anna loves Hao why is Anna getting the stupid wedding moved up!!!" Mari yelled to her younger cousin.

Anna looked up rage in her eyes. She tackled Mari to the floor. The other girls gasaped as they rolled around on the floor fighting.

"I'M MOVEING THE WEDDING UP BECAUSE I WANT IT OVER WITH !!!!" Anna screamed.

" IF YOU LOVE HAO YOU WOULD TRY TO GET OUT OF IT1!!!" Mari retorted

" I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET HURT !!!! GOD!!!!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!" Anna stopped fighting and started to sobbing queitly.

Mari stopped fighting as well. "Don't worry Anna Mari will figure something....." she whispered to herself more than anyone else.

'Mari will figure something out.....'

OoOo

Hao stood in front of Anna's window, okay so her room was on the secand story and he was below her window, but you get the idea.He began to throw small rocks at her darkned window. About 3 rocks later her light flickered on. He smiled to himself.

Soon enough A groggy, sleepy Anna found her way to the balcony. "Wh-What in the world are you doing?" she asked not realizeing who it was. "Anna come down here" He whisper loudly.

Anna blinked and rubbed her eyes. "H-Hao" she stuttered to herself. ' I have to tell him, I have to make him go away....' Anna shoke out of her thoughts

"What are you doing Hao?!?! it's midnight!!" she whispered/yelled down to the long haired boy.

"Don't think about that just hurry up don't let the other know." Hao paused " Where soemthing nice" He grinned a grin that melted Anna's heart. This would be even harder then she had thought. She might as well go out with him before she told him.

Anna nodded and Ran ino her room and searched her closet. 'Soemthing nice...um urmmm of god I'm worrying about what going to wearing... love has some wierd side effects on people' She thought

In the End Anna picked a Pink and black dress that went to her knees. She quickly put it on and Put her hair in a bun.

Anna peeped her head out the door. 'Damn' Anna muttered

She ran back to the bancany "Mari and Matti are still up I can't sneek out." she whispered down to Hao. Hao thought for a minute.

"Jump!" he said Anna's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" 'Like I don't know the answer to that....' the blond girl answered herself.

"I'll catch you I promise. just hurry up!!" He held his hands out to show that he would in fact catch her.

"If you drop me I swear I'll kill you bring you back and then kill you again" she told him bitterly. Anna gulped, stood on the rail and jumped.

Hao did catch her. his strong arms tightly holding on to her small body. He looked at Anna with a loveing stare.

Anna Blushed slightly. This was kinda nice.... 'NO!!! don't fall in more Anna!!!' she yelled at herself. Anna snapped back to reality And pushed herself away from Hao makeing him fall.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head, which he fell on.

Anna rolled her eyes "Stop whineing and get up" she said with her icy mask in tack.

"Fine then " he said smileing,and grabbing her hand, running to a cabb he had waiting for them. "Wait where are we going!!!!"

OoOo

"Hao this is beautful!" Anna said entering the restrant. It had a clssic decore and table every few feet. There was also a place for dance in the front with a live band.

He grinned at her shocked evpersion. Hao had know she'd like it. "Lets get a table" He whispered in her ear makeing her jump slightly.

Anna lightly hit him "Don't do that you scared me" She whispered but you could hear the happiness in her voice.

Hao just grinned again and put his arm around her waist, as they walked over the reservation desk, and later to the table. Anna, however happy she seemed was struggleing to contain the guilt that she felt. Be cause she knew that to save his life she would have to sacrifce her only happiness, and that was enought to bring a normal person to there knees. Yet Anna was diffrernt she was determaned to get through this.....

They were seated at a small booth, nicely secluded from the others. The soft music from the band diffted to Anna's ears an made her smile. As horrib;e as this night would end she would enjoy what she could.

"Hao?" she questioned acwardly whille looking at the menu strangely, and turning it upsde down occasinaly.

He rolled his eyes slightly "It's in French" he answered takeing the menu from her. "I'll order for you okay?" This was more of a comment than a question.

Anna watched as Hao spoke the forgein tounge when the waiter arrived. After he finished Anna quirked an eyebrow at him "French? Since when do you speak French?"

Hao smiled and took her hand. He put a gentle kiss on it. Anna immeditly blushed, she still wasn't used to this public affection thing. This made Hao smile even more "There are a lot of thing I can do that you do not know about."

She blushed even more. She had to give it to hime, he was good at makeing her blush.

Hao stood up and held out his hand to the blond angel in front of him. "May I have this dance?"

She looked at his Hand, then back up to him. Her mind screamed no, don't get to invovled, but heart heart made her go. She took his hand as the two walked to the dance floor.

A new song begain to play. It's bittersweet lyrics and soft melody sunk unto Anna with guiltm 'Do it soon she thought to herself.

OoO

_In my hands_

_A legacy of memories_

_I can hear you say my name_

_I can almost see your smile_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I love_

_Is this our farewell?_

OoO

The sad lyrics made Anna want to cry, this was the worst possible song for right now. But she ignored it. She looked up at Hao And smileed to herself 'It's for the best'

OoO

_Sweet darling_

_you worry too much_

_My child sees sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

OoO

Hao looked at His beautiful dance partner. This was enough for him. If he could live with her like this for the rest of enternaty, it would end to soon

He grabbed his arms around her waist holding her close.

Hao smiled to himself.... he was in love.

OoO

_Never thought This day would come so soon_

_We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?_

_I feel so lost when you are not at my side_

_But there's nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I love_

_Is this our farewell?_

OoO

Anna layed her head on his chest.

If only this could go on forever. She wouldn't have to face the reality that it would never be like this again.

If things where always like this then she wouldn't have to marry a man she didn't

"If only....." she whispered

OoO

_Sweet darling_

_you worry too much_

_My child sees sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

OoO

Hao stopped danceing. Anna looked up at him with a questionable look.

He grinned and pulled something out of his pocket. A red velvet box. Anna gasped he knew that box. She had pointed it out to him at the mall the other day.

Hao opened the box to reveale a a tiara like barret. It was in the shape of a Sakura Blossom, with pink and light green diamonds makeing out the beautiful flower.

Anna gasped as he put it in her bunn. Tears started to form in her eyes. She was breaking.

Hao smiled sweetly at her and wiped the tears away form her face. "It's okay" he whispered

Anna shoke her head "Hao..... I... I can't take this."

He looked at her str angely. "Why not... Anna whats wrong?" He questioned

She sobbed quietly " Ho I... I'm getting Married to Yoh on Sunday...... I can't see you anymore...I don't love you....." with that both of there hearts broke. Anna ran out of the restrant her bunn falling out and the Sakura Pin fell from her hair.

It was the only thing that Hao had left of her now.

Like that his world shattered......

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**My heart is full and my door's always open**_

_**You can come anytime you want yeah......**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/n: Sorry for not updateing. I just finished right before school. anywho I just had to throw in the cinderella thing, with the hair pin. ohhhhh only three chappies to go!!!

Ja Ne,  
---_Anna_


	7. Look for the broken smile

She will be loved Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Still no own.... gosh darn

A/n: Urghhhhhhh my moms stupid friend wiped my computer clean!!! All my music, pictures and music files too!!!! Now My stuff is gone!!!!!! urgh!!! well here is the next chappie...

OoOoOoOo

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your cornner in the poring rain

Look for the girl with a broken smile

OoOoOoOo

It was dawn. The sun began it's slow riseing into the still dark sky.

Asakura Hao lay on his bed, eyes open stareing at the white celling, but not really seeing anything. He kept drifting back to what had happened last night.

_'Anna shoke her head "Hao..... I... I can't take this."_

_He looked at her strangely. "Why not... Anna whats wrong?" He questioned_

_She had been acting strange all night......_

_She sobbed quietly " Hao I... I'm getting Married to Yoh on Sunday...... I can't see you anymore...I don't love you....." _

_Hao frozed in his spot 'Wha- what did she say?' he thought. 'She's not serius... she can't...... she wouldn't..... Anna you can marry you... I love you'_

_"I'm sorry Hao..." Anna ran out of the restruant her bunn falling out and the Sakura Pin fell from her hair. Hao picked up the pin and stared at it . 'This isn't happening.....'_

'I don't get it, there is now way she wants to marry Yoh.... I know Anna to well....' He rolled to his side...

'This is fustrateing... maybe the radio will clear my mind...' with that thought Hao turn his bedside radio on and search the stations. Finally he settled on one. the song filled the room as he went to get dressed, and he tried to figure out what could have couse his and Anna's break up.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out as friends_

_It's was cool_

_But it was all pretend_

_Yea Yea since you've been gone._

_Dedicated, you took the time _

_Wasn't long till I called you mine _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone _

_And all you'd ever hear me say _

_Is how I picture me with you _

_That's all you'd ever hear me say _

Meanwhille on the other side of town a young blond girl was prepareing for a wedding. Her friends with her to pick the dress for the wedding, yet it was a sad time for them all.

"You look beautiful Anna." Tamao complemented as she circled around Anna to get a view

"Yea Anna you look rockin" Matti Added trying to make Anna more cheerful. After all she was here wearing the most beautiful wedding dress ever, Getting ready for the biggest event in her life.

Matti's efforts failed of course. "Whatever" Anna mumbled.

Even though she was hateing every moment of this trip she had to admit that the dress was beautiful.

A soft pink color adorened the tube top dress. Sakura blossoms where enraved in the laceing. The bottom half of the dress was as full as a christmas tree. It was Breathe takeing.

"Anna will you please try to cheer up!! I told you Mari will figure something out!! God!!" Mari commented, twrilling her long pigtails in her fingers.

Anna glared at her cousin. "Well gee mari I would cheer up about this wedding if I was HAPPPY about it.!!! I thought that girls where supposed to be happy on there wedding day!!!" Anna yelled back.

Tamao and matti watched as the two family members fought. Neither took sides.

The pinked haired girl tried to be considerate, and stop the arguement. She turned the radio on.

_But since you been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah _

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want _

_Since you been gone _

After Hao finished getting dressed he plopped on his headphones that yoh had given him for christmas.

'I know she wasn't being truth full-' he thought grabbing his coat and shutting the door.

'I know something up here and nothing gets by Asakura Hao....nothing' He walked on to the street heading toward Anna's house to get some answers.

_How can I put it, you put me on _

_I even fell for that stupid love song _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone _

_How come I'd never hear you say _

_I just wanna be with you _

_Guess you never felt that way _

Both girls stopped argueing when the music came on.

Anna looked down. this was not what she needed at a time like this. But she desided to try and counquir it.

"I"m sorry Anna I'll turn it off......" Tamao stuttered seeing this wasn''t the best selection for music.

"No....Tamao keep it on..........' For a minute no one talked. the only sound was the music playing.

Then a miricle happened Anna started to sing a along to the music. 'If I'm gonna go on with ym life things have to change. SO I"m gonna change them!!' she thought

_But since you been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah _

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want _

_Since you been gone _

Hao walked down the street mhis head phones still playing the song that wasn't really helping him at the moment.

But his mind wasn't listening to music it was thinking about his problem.

then he saw something so odd that he did a double take. In a wedding shop was Anna and her friends. And the oddest thing of all was she looked happy. He crossed the street to get a better veiw of what was happening.

Anna was in a wedding dress, singing. He took off his head phones so he could listen. But that was a move he would regret.

"You had your chance, you blew it Out of sight, out of mind:" Anna sang. SHe was actully enjoying this. The other girls, even Mari joined in sing as well. (as back up of course)

'See Anna you can and will get over Hao...'

"Shut your mouth, I just can't take it" Anna closed her eyes for the high part. She was ready. "Again and again and again and again!!!!" the other girls stopped singing the music stopped. Anna opened her eyes.

There in the window was Hao wearing a look that screamed hurt. Anna almost started to cry. He looked at he in discust. and began to walk away.

Anna dashed out of the shop after him, wedding dress still on. "Hao Wait!!!:" she yelled

He turned around "It's not what you think I-" Hao cut her off.

"I actully thought I loved you... but you know what... go and marry Yoh, see if I care. " He through her pin to the ground and walked away.

Anna picked up the pin and just stood there. heart more broken than before.

OoOoOoOo

Ask her if she wants to stay a whille

And she will be loved

She will be loved.....

OoOoOoOo

A?N: ohhhhhhhhh, it getting good!!! don't worry it's not over!!!! sorry for the delay in chappies!!!

---Anna


	8. I Know Where You Hide

She will be loved

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still do not own shaman king.

A/N: Well the end is almost here only a chappie or two to go. things are getting good!!! SO read on!!!

---Anna

OoOoOoO

_**I know where you hide**_

_**Alone in your car**_

_**It's one of the things **_

_**That make you who you are**_

OoOoOoOoO

"Now, we can have the reception in the garden, no wait! How about we have it in the park!!! oh yes then we'll need to have a dj and we can set up the tables here..." Keiko Asakura babbled on. She, if anyone was enjoying the wedding scene.

Yoh looked at his mother and rolled his eyes and layed down on one of the tables that she had set up. 'Wow mom's really into this...' he observed

The younger Asakura closed his eyes and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day but it was getting cold. Winter was right around the cornor.

From his relaxed state, no one could tell that he was going to be married tomorrow evening. Yoh smiled to himself when he thought about the wedding.

It was hard to belive that after being engaged to Anna for what? six years? And they where finally getting married.

"Hey Mom..." Yoh said absently

Keiko stopped arangeeing flowers and turned to her son. "Yes sweewty?"

"What made you pick Anna as my fiancee? I mean you and grandmother picked her after all. Why was tthat? what cought your eye?" He asked smileing.

Keiko quirked an eyebrow "Why I picked her? Why in all the heavens do you want to know that?" she asked returning to her roses and lillies.

"I dunno I just wondering, I mean you picked ou t the most perfect person for a goof ball like me. I'm just asking Why?" Yoh Jumped off the table and sat in the white chair leaning back.

"I mostly picked her for status, she from a promanat family and she had a good head on her shoulders" 'At least I thought she did.....' keiko thought,

"I love her you know. She's perfect. Smart beautiful, and once you get past her cold streak she's kind even I'd be perfectly happy to spend my life with her. To know that out of everyone in the world She'll be there for me. Thats something that most people would die for."

Keiko turned her back eyes wide 'Oh boy....' "Um yea sure...Which do you prefer? Tulips, or daisys now daisys would lighten up the room , but-" Yoh interuped her with his laughter.

"Whats so funny?" she asked her hands on her hips

Yoh shoke his head slightly and looked back at the clouds. "You just don't get it...."

oOo

Anna Couldn't sleep all night. She kept tossing and turning, both her thoughts and her heart restless.

'This isn't right I can't marry Yoh I don't love him...okay I love him but I love Hao more.....' her heart yelled '

'And what do you want to do about it? You know keiko will have Hao killed his you don't go through with the wedding. you don't have a choose Anna you have to marry Yoh.'

After thinking about it over and over she came up with one idea: runaway.

Anna grabbed her bag and stuffed all the clothes she could in it. When it was full as it could be, she grabbed a peice of paper and wrote a note:

_Dear Mari, Matti, and, Tamao_

_Sorry about leaveing. I dont know where I'll go but I'll be gone for awhille. Sorry. _

_----Anna_

She put the bag over her shoulder and ran into the bath room to grab her hair brush. When Anna came back in her room stood three boys.

Anna's eyes widened, she almost screamed but one of them grabbed her mouth. "Be quiet girl" the one covering her mouth said. Anna glared at the other two and bit down on the boys hand.

He almost screamed as well but one of the other boys shut him up.

"Bitch, that hurt!!" he whispered loudly "Shut you your gonna wake the whole house up!!" said another "Your both being idiots!!"

Said the last. Anna sweatdropped.

Whille the stupid invaidors argueed Anna turned on the touch lamp. The boys shut up when she did this. Anna could see their faces clearly now. One was about 3 inches taller than her with Blue, spiky hair. Another was about her size give or take an inch and had an odd spike in the back of his purple hair. and the last was her size with green hair. allthough she couldn't figure out if the green haired one was a girl or a boy.....

"excuse me.... If you are done argueeing I would like to know why you idiot broke into my room!!!" she yelled at them.

"We're here to make sure you don't go anywhere before the wedding." the blue one said. the purple one rolled his eyes. "Wonderful horo horo, let her know what we're doing.great"

The boy called Horo Horo, stuck his tounge out at the purple one. "Whatever Ren go back to your milk." Ren and Horo Horo countinued to fight. The green one sweatdropped, as did Anna..

"I'm Lyserg" he bowed politly in front of her

Anna rolled her eyes "Thats nice"

"uhhh please excuse my partners...their uhhh idiots." Lyserg apoligied

"What are you and your idiots doing in my room?" Anna asked sitting back down on her bed.

Finally Ren and horo stopped argueeing. "We're supposed to be watching you, makeing sure you don't leave before the wedding." Ren shoke the note in front of her.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Your Keiko's Goons great just what I need"

"Look blondie-" Horo horo was interupted as Anna slapped him.

She gave him, her most intimadaeting glare and slap. "Don't you ever call me blondie -EVER-" Horo horo nodded

Ren began to laugh at the Aniu, and they started to arguee more. "Are they always like that?" Anna asked

Lyserg nodded with anime tears in his eyes. "yup all the the time...."

There was silence between them. And at last Lyserg broke the silence "Look Anna, if you try to run away they we'll have to tell keiko. and I know about your problem so I really hope you don't try to run away."

Anna again rolled her eyes. Whatever. Get out of my room." Lyserg nodded and dragged Ren and Horo Horo out of the window.

Anna plopped down on the bed and sighed 'great now I have to worry about a wedding I don't want, An evil woman, and Now a bunch of goons tailing me . This is not fair fair....'

Around an hour later Anna finally fell into a light slumber...

OoOoOoOoO

_**I know that good bye **_

_**Means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and make me **_

_**Catch her everytime she falls yea yea **_

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: After what Yoh said about Anna, I feel bad.... oh well. About Horo,Ren and Lyserg. Well I just needed to put them in the story some where. So I made them keiko's goons!! I feel like Kaiba, calling them Goons. lol til next time

Darkness, Love, and Cheesecake

----Anna


	9. Tap On My Window

**She Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 9**

**A/n: Hey It's Me Anna with another chappie of She Will Be loved. Sorry for putting off writeing it lately.... Well I have no excuse this time so deal with it. lol I hope you enjoy this chappie!!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Tap on my window, **

**knock on my door **

**I want to make you feel beautiful **

**I don't mind spending every day **

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Anna stood in Front of the mirror, stydying herself. She was adornned in the most beautiful wedding gown ever. The soft ink cloth, seemed even more breathe takeing with the rose colored Angel wings Tamao had added to the dress the previous night. **

**She smiled to herself, Tamao had been up night adding those riddiclus wings, but she did it to make Anna somewhat happy. And to keep her mind off the fact that when she married Yoh, she would be leaveing their home to live with him.**

**At the thought of that her pale cheeks seemed paler than usual Even with the blush. Her eyes lids sparkled with shimmery pink eye shaddow, that perfectly complamented her dress.**

**Her hair was tied up in a beautiful bun complements of Mari. Specking of Mari, Anna noticed she'd been distraced lately..... **

**As she looked a tear streaked down her cheek,the cyrstal tear lingers as Anna Looked over at her bearu, There was something missing.**

**She immedattly saw what was missing. She cautiusly picked it up and stared at it. Her eyes started to sting, she clamped them shut so that the tears would not fall. 'I can't- No I won't cry I must be strong' she thought to herself.**

**Anna carefully placed her treasure on top of her bun and looked at her self in the mirror. **

**Hao's Pin glimmered in Her hair. 'Perfect' she thought as she heard the door open. **

**Tamao and Matti came through and stared at Anna in awe. Anna notted that they looked wonderful in their brides maids outfits.**

**"Where's Mari?" Anna asked breakin the silence much to the girls releif.**

**"Ummm she said she was going to to be a bit late." Tamao anwsered shyly. Anna nodded to acknowlage it. There suddenly came another knock at the door. Matti puzzledly Answered the door and there stood Keiko. **

**Both the pink haired girl and the Red head glared at her. Anna just stared deadly calm. "Girls could you please excuse us for a moment? I need to have a word with my daughter- in -law." **

**Both girls looked at her as she was the spon of satan but left none the less, of course matti didn't leave with out stomping on her foot. **

**After they where gone Anna spoke. "What do you want Keiko?" The woman shrugged and sat down on a small sofa. **

**"I just want to make sure you don't try anything before the wedding, thats all."**

**Anan glared at the woman and then spit out "If you want to be sure then talk to your goons, I've noticed they have been following me everywhere today."**

**Keiko let out a grim laugh " I just want to make sure for my self." Keiko walked to the door and left. As soon as she was gone Matti and Tamao came back in. "It's time Anna" one grimly said. **

**Anna couldn't tell who is was the whole world started to blur. Yet somehow she nodded. Matti put Anna's long flowing vail into place, being carefull of her treasure pin. And Tamao handed her the bouquet.**

**"Ready?" Tamao asked**

**Anna tried to stiffle back tears but fail misrablely. " No..." Tear fell from her eyes. But she would not wipe them away. **

**The doors opened and the music began to play. Anna began to walk down the Isle. 'I'm so sorry Hao.. I never ment for it to happen like this....'**

**Tamao and Matti held her vail as she walked down the red isle. 'Anna This must be so hard for you' Tamao thought silently.**

**Anna reached the podeium where Yoh and the priest stood. Behind her vail Anna silently wept, she praied that yoh wouldn't see it.**

**' This is for the best....'**

**"Do you Asakura Yoh, Take this woman to be your lotly wedded wife?" the old preist asked. Yoh grinned his usuall grin and said "I do" Slipping the beautiful ring on to Anna's slender finger.**

**"And Do you Kyouyama Anna take this man to be your husband?" Anna gulped and slightly looked back, at Keiko. She smirked, and nodded her head.**

**"I...I-" Anna couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she couldn't stop them...**

**"Anna...Whats wrong?..." He asked counsiered, pushing aside her vail. He stopped in his tracks. She was crying... and not just small tears, big teasr that wouldn't stop flowing...**

**Keiko squrimed in her seat. 'Danmmit! she's going to tell....' She looked at her goons and was about to nod, when the back doors of the church slammed open. **

**"ANNNNNNNNNA!!!!!!!!"**

**Everyone stopped in their tracks. Some where confused, others where shocked, but none where as surprized and pleased as Anna.**

**OoOoOoOo**

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye.....

**OoOoOoOo**

**A/n: hehehehe I just love cliffhangers!!! pleas reveiw!!!!!**


	10. Don't Try So Hard To Say Goodbye

She will be loved

Chapter 10

Dedication: To all my wonderful reviewers! And also to Ashley and Carmen if these to girls didn't stop bugging me then I wouldn't be writing this chapter.

A/N: Yes Yes Yes, I'm back from the land known as the Teen titans section of ff net, just to write the last chapter of my beloved, she will beloved fic!

Hao: Would you just shut up and write? they don't want to hear you run your big mouth!

Bells: well aren't we mean today? Well I guess he's kinda right...

Hao: Kinda? I am always right!

Bells: yea whatever...moving on here the last chapter I hope you enjoy it!

Hao.: Mumbles: stupid fan girl...

OoOoOoOo

And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

OoOoOoOo

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNA!" the voice rang into the chapel. All heads turned to the voice. Anna smiled pleased. Keiko looked as if she was about to kill the next person who talked to her.

Yoh on the other hand was confused..."Mari? what are you urm doing?" (a.n: Ha! you all thought it was Hao!)

Said girl ran into up to Anna, her pigtails fluttering about. "Anna gasp Mari gasp found a gasp way to gasp get you gaaaaasp out of marrying him!" Mari said short of breath.

Anna whiped the tears from her eyes. "Mari what did you say I didn't catch any of it."

After catching her breath Mari spoke up. "Mari's been up all night trying to figure out how to get this wedding stopped. I finally-" She was interouped by none other than Keiko.

"This is an outrage! How dare you barge into my sons wedding and try to stop this union! I forbid it! I-" This time Anna stopped her

"Oh shove it! Mari countnue" She instructed. With a smile on her face Mari nodded and began tell them everything.

oOo

Two hours earlier...

Hao started up at the rain clouds. Their Grey color didn't make him feel any better. Rain was threatening to fall on him but he didn't care.

"Is Hao going to just sit their while Hao's love gets married?" said a voice behind him. Barely interested he turned to see Anna's cousin, Mari.

He ignored her. Hao did not need a guilt trip right now. Silence settled between them as thunder rattled in the distance.

The blond girl tapped her foot Impatiently "Well?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know what your talking about" He sat down on the grass.

It was Mari's turn to roll her eyes. Here she was, on the day of her cousins wedding, in a park with the only man Her cousin loved.

"Hao knows very well what wedding Mari is talking about! Now get your stubborn ass down to that Church and save her!" Hao looked back at her.

Mari stopped in her tracks. "She said she doesn't love me, I'm not going to ruin her wedding so I feel okay." he started monotonously.

The blond girl shook her head, "You have no idea what your..." She glanced at her watch 'Gack I'm late!' she thought as she began to run to the church.

She stopped suddenly "She lied" Hao turned to look at her confused "Anna lied to you, she does love you" And she began to run again.

oOo

"Is this true Anna?" Yoh asked looking down. His face was previously unreadable.

Anna nodded, the truth needed to come out.

The chapel was silent. All waiting to see what would happen. And it surprised them.

"Will you be happy him?" He asked looking up at Anna with a warm smile. Anna smiled back. She nodded again.

Yoh took Anna's Hand in his own and kissed them gently. "Anna I want you to be happy, and if you wouldn't be happy with me then I'll have to deal with it. But you need to go to the one you love."

Almost the whole Church 'Awwwwwww-ed' Anna hugged him "Thank you Yoh, thank you so much.." Why hadn't she told him this before?

"I forbid this!" Keiko shrieked. 'Thats why...' Anna was reminded.

Keiko looked at her goons nodding her head. They got the signal and went to leave, but Matti and Tamao blocked them.

"Out of the way!" Ren spat at the girls. Matti grinned "Or what?" Tamao nodded, trying her best to be brave.

Horo Horo laughed at Tamao. "Look this ones scared-uff!" His sentence was cut short when Tamao kicked him where it hurts. (ouch...)

"I may be scared but I'm not going to back down!" Tamao squeaked in a moment of courage. "Way to show em Tammy!" Matti said grinning.

"Get out of the way before we have to hurt you." Lyserg said. He really didn't want to hurt anyone but they where forcing his hand.

Mari stuck her tongue out at the green haired boy.

Matti laughed. "You know they're kinda cute! I think I want the purple one." Ren blushed deep crimson.

Lyserg was now very very VERY afraid of these two girls. 'Girls are scary...' he thought to himself.

Horo Horo had finally finished sulking over his um...kick, and they where about to force the girls out of the way, When Mari surprised every one again.

"Enough, Keiko will not cause anymore trouble!" The long pigtailed girl whispered something to the Asakura woman, who went pale and nodded.

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "Anna lets go we've got to go find that moron of yours!" Matti yelled standing over the boys. Needless to say all three where going to have girl issues for the rest of their lives.

Anna nodded and ran out of the Church with the. Unknown to her friends, Matti blew a kiss to Ren, whispering 'See ya later cutie' to him.

"What did you tell her that made her call off her murder threat?" Anna asked as they ran to the park. Mari smirked "Mari said she would expose the way she REALLY got her A in history class back in collage." Mari snickered.

Anna would have laughed too, but suddenly every one stopped.

"There he is..."

oOo

"Mommy! I don't want to marry a girl , girls are yucky! They have cooties!" Wailed a tiny Asakura Yoh.

"Yoh stopping being childish, you may not want to get married now, but your only 7 thats to be expected, but when you of come of age you are going to marry her," Keiko firmly told her child.

"But Anna's scary! She glued my mouth shut with crazy glue in school!" He continued to whine. His mother rolled her eyes, what did you expect from a seven year old?

"I'll marry her!" Came the voice of the elder Asakura brother, Hao. He was currently standing on the sofa.

"Okay!" Yoh said happy to shove the mini Ice queen of to his brother. Keiko rolled her eyes, "Hao get of the sofa like that"

Hao glared at his mother but got down none the less. He crossed his arms over his small chest and pouted. "I"ll marry Anna then She's cool." he mumbled

"Don't be ridiculous Hao, I've arranged it so she will marry Yoh. Not you. And speaking of you go get ready for bed, it's way passed both of your bed times."

Yoh skipped off into his room, while Chibi Hao pouted and stomped his feet. "I will marry Anna..." he whispered to himself.

oOo

"Hao..."

His head snapped around at the sound of the familiar voice. His deep brown eyes held her gaze for what seemed like forever.

She stared back unsure what to say to him, how to tell him he was the only one she loved. "I-"

He turned away, long brown hair swished behind him. "How was your wedding? shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" His voice was cold and impartial.

Anna was shocked by his words. 'he's still mad...'

Instead of answering she sat down behind him, her wedding dress tucked under her legs.

They just stayed in that silence for a long time. Rain began falling form the sky, both ignored it. they were to lost in their own thoughts to notice the water.

All of a sudden Anna hugged him from behind, her small frail arms wrapped around his neck. She was crying desperately Hao couldn't just let her stay like that, no matter how upset he was.

He turned around pulling her into his arms. Gentle fingers stroked her hair calming her down. Soon Both Hao and Anna were soaked.

But for some reason it didn't matter. The rain was like their relationship, sometimes id was light and other times it was a heavy down pour, but no matter how bad things got, the sun would come out to make things better.

OoO

"So your not married are you?" Hao asked taking Anna's small hand into his own. The sun began to pull out form behind the clouds.

"Nope..." She replied "Hey look a rainbow!" Anna stood up to point at the spectacle.

Hao stood up right beside her. "You know what they say about rainbows..." He smirked, and pulled her into his embrace.

Anna rolled her eyes, but gave in. "Your lucky I like you..." His lips hungrily claimed hers, and she returned the passion.

They pulled apart and Anna lay her head on his chest.

She sighed "Whats gonna happen to us?"

Hao pressed his lips to her forhead "I don't know..."

No more needed to be said.

Sure the future was unclear but they had each other.

And that was alone was enough.

OoOoOoOo

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye...

OoOoOoOo

Owari...

OoOoOoO

A/N: Yes! It's finished! yay! now Carmen will stop bugging me! I hope you all enjoyed my story and I might. The keyword here is might, I may do a sequel. Well thanks to everyone who supported my story. Hugs for you all!

Anna


End file.
